Differences
by fezakyuu
Summary: After a long day comes the long drive home and while Mike just wants to sleep, Kitt wants an answer to a question he'd never thought of asking until now.


_**Differences**_

_**Recently **__been re-written, so all mistakes and such have been fixed. Just for your reference aswell, this is set on the new series, not the old one. Also, this doesn't have any kind of slash or mechanaphilic actions at all. It's just very close friendship and the odd hint. (: The pairing is very recognizable though!_

* * *

"Michael, it's nearly two in the morning, are you sure you're not tired?" A voice emulated to the human.

Michael, just holding on up, trying to stay awake so he could prove to Kitt that he could, stirred in his seat and shook off the sleep from his face, again "Yeah" he sarcastically imputed "I'm more awake than you"

"That's physically impossible, I don't sleep… and it does no harm to me either. However it is a completely different matter for humans, for if you had never slept …"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… I get it" Michael interrupted. He wiped the sleep away from his eyes and lay back in his chair, sighing and looking out the window. "We could be back at base now if you had just gone the way we came" He added, throwing the first dig of the argument.

"How could I? We flew to the destination and we were expected to drive back" Kitt sternly replied.

"Yeah, but we could have gone through the city, at least then we could have shed about half an hour, maybe even an hour off the drive back and I might not have been this tired"

"Going through the city at this hour is ridiculously dangerous, who knows what could've happened. We don't want to attract any unnecessary attention either by getting into fights, car chases and maybe other kinds of illegal activities"

"I spose so…" he replied unwillingly but cheered up when he realized something… "But you're practically indestructible; there would have been nothing to worry about."

"Apart from you that is, there is a high chance that you would have wanted to get out and 'taste the nightlife' as you would have said in them situations, so taking the 'scenic route' would have been quieter and calmer on the roads and less chance of you wanting to get out and get drunk"

Michael rolled his eyes, giving up the argument between himself and Kitt. He always realized after these sarcastic and often over the top arguments they had between them was something abnormal and sometimes not to Michael's liking. He often wondered what normal conversations they could have, however normal fits in with a talking super car. At this opportunity where they were alone, they could talk about anything and everything, at other times someone else was always listening in, or they were discussing missions together and quite a lot of the time Mike was sleeping.

Deciding not to think too much into the situation and not being able to resist the temptation of sleeping anymore he finally gave in. "Fine, I'm going to sleep. Don't wake me when we get there, or you'll have to answer to me."

"I thought I only answered to you?" Kitt sarcastically replied while Michael pulled out his private stash of covers and pillows from the back and laid down on the soft leather seats in the back of the car. Kitt, during the time stayed silent while Michael became comfy.

When Michael was comfy, he turned to face the leather and away from the globe that he always spoke to. At these points when he was about to fall asleep in the car he always thought about how Kitt was more than a voice, he often believed he was even a person which made things for him a little more creepy. These thoughts also occurred when Kitt would be driving an intoxicated Michael back to base. Kitt was also the only one could ever put up with his nonsense and insufferable conversations whilst Mike was drunk so he was always the one who had to drive him back.

"Are you okay Michael?" Kitt asked a few minutes on after a long and painful silence between them.

"Yeah… I'm fine, just fine…" Mike replied, moments later.

Kitt went silent; unsure what to say next he decided that it would probably be best to leave it at that. Since Mike had moved away from the front seats, that was a major hint that he wanted some peace and quiet. "Well… goodnight Michael" Kitt longed for these moments, where things were quiet and also perfect opportunities to ask his partner a million questions about everything that humans had and he didn't. But If Michael wanted to sleep then he really couldn't argue with him about it. Unless he brought up something Michael would find quick and easy to talk about…

"Michael, can I ask you something?"Kitt asked, moments after he had already said goodnight.

The body stirred a little, but did not reply "Michael are you awake?" He continued.

"Is that what you wanted to ask me?" The body sighed and stretched a little as it yawned tiredly, barley getting a minutes peace.

"No Michael, I was wondering… if you could tell me what love is?"

Michael was unsure whether to turn and face the globe or to just ignore it… but a question that antagonising was hard to ignore "What do you mean?" His eyes couldn't keep still and a strange feeling was washing over him.

"Do you not know what love is either Michael?"

Michael turned over and watched as Kitt pulled over into the side of the road. Michael could see that Kitt was being serious as the car locked all its windows and doors and remained silent, waiting diligently for a reply. Michael wasn't really the type of person to run away from certain situations, but this was probably an exception. He knew he could gloat for about an hour, talking about what love meant to him and not what it was properly deciphered as, Mike wasn't even sure what Kitt wanted to know about "love" and there was always numerous amounts of answers that could be given to that kind of question, he could be stuck here for hours! But tonight, as Mike stared at the globe on the dashboard and as it stared back, something felt different between the two.

"Well… it's a little hard to explain" He added, scratching the back of his head to give his fingers something to do "It's not something you just learn about when your older, you have it all your life and most of the time without even realising"

Kitt was seeing the sensitive side more often as he grew to know Michael. This mainly happened through missions when they were out on field work, it was their bonding time and even when on vacation they found themselves bonding, but they were always cut short with new assignments. He rarely ever heard Michael speak anything logical or that made sense or words even in the dictionary. "I see…"

"It's kind of hard to understand when you don't know what it feel's like" Michael added again "How come we've stopped anyway?"

"My tires were hurting"

"What? You've never said that before!"

"Maybe all the times I've skidded around due to your senseless driving, the pain is finally catching up on me"

Michael smiled and shook his head sarcastically, proceeding to lie back down, hoping that Kitt had moved on from the previous conversation.

"How do you know when you're in love? Or what do you need to do to be in love?" He questioned.

Michael quietly sighed and remained lay down on the comfy leather seats... "Well, there are different types of love, Kitt. There are two primary ones though, there's "love", which is aimed towards a family member, a friend or maybe even an actor or singer. Then there's "in love" where you feel… a lot of sexual attraction and great compassion over that person, whether they be male or female. But there are many instincts which apply to both of them like caring for each other, wanting to be with each other, protecting and keeping each other safe, being there for each other and such. There are lots of different things about love that can't simply be learned unless you experience it" After that he was hoping he didn't have to explain anything more about love to an advanced supercar. "Why do you even want to know all this?" He asked afterwards.

Kitt went silent for a while, something very unusual of him to do "Nothing important, just good for future reference, I want to better understand human life and the best way to do it is through someone who has been living their life to its full extent" He spoke, aiming the last part at Michael in particular in which he caught on pretty well as he felt somewhat flattered that he was like a role model to Kitt.

"Thanks Kitt" he softly replied "But you know, there are people who have lived better lives than me so far and do much more than we do"

"But there is only one Michael Knight"

"That's because there _is _only one Michael Knight, I'm a person who doesn't even exist!" he smirked.

"True, however you did used to exist, therefore you will be remembered via all your past memories you have stored somewhere"

"Yea…" He smiled happily, thinking Kitt was probably right.

After a few more moments of silence, Kitt felt he hadn't got enough information on the whole 'love' topic from before "So Michael, do you _**love**_ Sarah as a friend or are you _**in love**_ with her?" he asked right off the bat.

Michael was definitely alerted by the question and sat up once again, looking wearily over at the globe with a flushed expression across his face… "That's a little personal Kitt"

"You said to me a few weeks ago that we wouldn't keep secrets between each other, that we'd be honest and open."

"I don't remember saying…" He was interrupted when Kitt began to play a voice recording from a few weeks back.

**_***_**

"_Are you upset because I brought you back to the SSC?"_

"_Frankly yeah… I can't do this job if you and Sarah are making secret plans behind my back"_

_"I'm sorry Michael, It was my protocol"_

_"Well how about this for a protocol Kitt, from now on we're up front with each other, no secret pacts, no lies and no game-playing"_

_"Deal, Michael"_

_*******_

"You actually recorded that conversation, what on earth for?" he shouted.

"It was so you wouldn't go back on the deal that we had made with each other. I was planning to keep my end of the deal and I needed to make sure that you would always keep your part too. However it appears that now you are going against your own protocol."

Michael closed his eyes and begun to think hard… He didn't think he could hide it from Kitt for very long anyway. He was extremely good at detecting emotions and feelings and even the hormone levels in Mike. "Listen Kitt, I love Sarah and all… but I don't think I'm in love with her… I'm the kind of guy who likes to be free from commitment but likes to have one there waiting just in case"

"Is Sarah that one waiting for you?"

"I guess she is… but I think she's going to be waiting along time for me, like she already has been doing for a couple of years now"

Kitt went silent "So… do I love you or am I in love with you?" Kitt asked which in return made Michael a little worried to be sat in the back seat of the car. His cheeks flushed a little and sweat begun forming, why was he even getting so worked up over a question he could so easily manoeuvre around.

"Well… depends how you feel…" He awkwardly replied.

"Michael, I sense that you are getting a little nervous as your heart rate has increased by at least ten percent, have I said something to make you feel awkward?"

"No, not at all…" he sarcastically replied.

"Well, answer my question then" he sounded almost like he was giving an order.

"Kitt, it's a question you need to answer for yourself, I don't know how you feel because I'm not psychic, I can't read minds or whatever you are inside for that matter. I can't just give you an answer because it's been influenced by me. You need to decide for yourself how you feel about me"

Kitt remained silent and let the new information sink in while he made notes on what Michael had been saying "Thank you Michael, I must say you have helped me out a great deal. I'd like to discuss more with you when we have some free time. But for now you may want to get some rest. Should I remain here for the night or continue driving?"

Michael smiled "Remain here and relax for a while Kitt, we haven't been informed on any new assignments and I doubt we'll get anything new soon so just take it easy" He paused to lie back down and before he was about to close his eyes, he remembered one last thing "Oh and don't tell Sarah what I said, or I'll personally delete what I've taught you tonight, got it?"

"I got it Michael"

"I can tell I'm really getting to you. Maybe we do spend too much time together" He added as he gently fell asleep into the leather.

_Or maybe, we don't spend enough time together at all._

* * *

_Hurray for good first fics (: Reviews would be appreciated! :D  
_


End file.
